Total Drama: 20 Years Later
by Atticus07
Summary: What happens when, twenty years after the Total Drama series ended, Chris Maclean brings back the original twenty-two contestants and their children for one final season of Total Drama?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any of the TDI characters. Though sometimes I wish I did. **

**Author's Note: Well, this is the story I mentioned at the end of "After the Aftermath." If you haven't read it yet, you can, but it's not vital to understanding the story. It might make some of the details regarding Trent and Gwen make more sense, but otherwise, it's not necessary. I have this story planned out, but I may make some changes to it. Basically, I'd love to know your thoughts on anything regarding this story. What you think of the characters, who should be eliminated, your thoughts on the plot, anything. As always, R&R!**

An aged Chris Maclean ran a hand through his graying, immaculately combed hair. Soon, the twenty-two original campers would be back at Camp Wawanakwa and their twenty-two children would be joining them as the adults reconnected and the children competed for a million dollars. He watched the harbor, smirking when he saw the first boat arrive. Courtney had aged gracefully and now looked the part of the sharp attorney she was. After doing a bit of research, he had found that she ran a prominent law firm. Not surprisingly, she had been reluctant to return to the show. Her son on the other hand…

Andrew Hathaway was a confident young man, focused on nothing but success. He was class president, editor-in-chief of the school newspaper, and captain of the varsity soccer team. An imposing figure, he had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes and a disarming smile. He wore a loose-fitting, unbuttoned navy polo and faded jeans. For reasons unknown to anyone else, he had insisted on arriving to the island first. He was a good judge of character and on the lookout for possible alliance partners. His mother hadn't even come close to winning, but he was determined to win. Smiling at Chris, he began to shamelessly flatter the host.

Next to arrive were Cody and Beth, two computer programmers. They had two children, Jack and Melissa. Jack was a strapping boy with a shock of light brown hair and a menacing smirk. The antithesis of his father, he was an aggressive hothead with a fiery temper. Standing next to him was his sister, a quiet, almost angelic presence. She smiled politely at Chris, while her brother glared profusely at him. Cody and Beth had gotten together at the end of Total Drama Action and married a few years afterwards. Both were excited to see their former costars again.

Ezekiel came with his only daughter, an equally awkward young girl named Alyssa. She was fidgeting uncomfortably, staring blankly into the sky. An unnerving silence settled onto the group and Chris breathed an audible sigh of relief when Trent and Gwen finally showed up.

She had become an English professor at a local college and he owned a motorcycle dealership and repair shop. Happily married, they had three children—Carter, Matt, and Jessica. Carter was the oldest, an intelligent and athletic type with a calculating personality and a quick wit. Like Andrew, he was looking for an alliance and ultimately, victory.

Matt was most like his father, a mild-mannered guitarist with an easygoing personality and an unnaturally charming grin. He had dirty blond hair and smiled thinly, unsure of whether to be happy to be here or angry at it. His sister, Jessica, quickly shook hands with the host and introduced herself. She was the youngest of the three and her brothers were rather protective of her. She kept to herself, though she was friendly and kind. Like her mother, she was fond of sketching.

Noah and Heather came next, with Heather profusely apologizing to anyone who would listen and Noah glaring at the host for forcing his children to come while Gwen scowled at the two of them. Their daughter, Nicole, was an athletic girl with long, flowing black hair. Their son, Kevin, was an amiable teenager with a pleasant sense of humor. He was smart and athletic, but also charismatic and friendly. Noting his genes, the others wondered privately where he had gotten it from.

Geoff and Bridgette had one daughter, Alexis, a remarkably level-headed girl. Thankfully, she had inherited neither her father's 'Party Boy' personality nor her mother's perpetual clumsiness. Her parents had aged well, and they smiled broadly, eager to see their old friends again.

The next boat carried Eva and her daughter, Grace. Having greatly toned down her anger over the years, she had raised a daughter who was both quiet and even-tempered. After all, anger was better directed into one's efforts than at other people.

Tyler and Lindsay arrived soon after, with their son Grant and daughter Sarah following at their heels. Grant was a handsome boy who had somehow been graced with both athletic talent and raw intelligence. His sister, on the other hand, had inherited both her father's athletic 'abilities' and her mother's 'intelligence'. Chris mentally described her as an airhead and shook his head.

Katie had one son, Ryan, a boy with short brown hair and an easy smile. Soon after, Justin came with his two children, Conrad and Sierra. Both children had inherited their father's physical appearance and his vain temperament; Chris just rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very _long _summer.

Owen and Izzy's son Frantz was an eccentric boy who Chris quickly wished would disappear as soon as possible. Harold and Leshawna had broken up after the show, and he had married Sadie. Their son, Brett, was a nerdish type with thick horn-rimmed glasses, an ever-present encyclopedia, and numerous 'mad skills'.

DJ and Leshawna had two daughters—Carly and Hanna. Carly had inherited her mother's somewhat abrasive personality and quickly angered the others. Hanna, on the other hand, had been blessed with a gentle personality and she smiled apologetically. Both parents were protective of their children and DJ quietly murmured his concerns for his children's safety.

Last to arrive was Duncan, who buried his hands in his pockets and stared awkwardly at the ground. He had become a cop and been promoted a few years earlier to Chief of Police. Overly protective of his daughter, Dani, she was a spoiled girl with an abrasive personality.

His son, Wyatt was a roguish bad boy like his father had been and he smirked silently. Wyatt had dark brown hair that sparkled under the deep sunlight. Mentally, Chris mumbled, "This kid's gonna be a heartbreaker someday."

The host looked around, scanning the crowd. The tensions were noticeable and he planned to make the most of them. "Alright," Chris smiled, "everyone's here now. Y'all are free to talk, catch up, roam the island, or do whatever until dinner. Have fun!"

After the host left, Andrew made his way to Carter, silently motioning him over. Once deep in the woods, they began to talk. "So, we all want to win. And to do so, we need a strategy."

Carter snorted. "Obviously. To win, we need an alliance, a plan. You, me, who else?"

"Jack is pretty aggressive, probably a loose cannon. Melissa seems innocent, which either means that she'd be a perfect cover or that she wouldn't want to get involved in the down and dirty. My gut tells me that I should bet on the latter. That Alyssa girl seems to have a few screws loose, so I'd rule her out. What about your brother?"

Without a second thought, Carter shook his head. "Matt's too mild-mannered and do-good to go for any of this. And don't even _think_ to involve my sister. Now, what about Kevin and Nicole?"

Andrew thought for a moment, furrowing his brow. "It could work. They seem pretty athletic, intelligent enough. It sounds good to me. But who else?"

Eventually, they settled on Kevin, Nicole, Alexis, and Ryan; they went off to approach the others. All four agreed, eager to join the alliance. Andrew smiled inwardly, pleased that his plans had gotten off to such a strong start.

Wyatt took out a can of spray paint and began marking a tree. "Son," Duncan shouted exasperatedly, "Do you _always_ have to do that?"

The boy rolled his eyes, not shifting his gaze away from the tree. "Do you _always _have to be such a damn enforcer of the fucking rules?"

Suddenly, his father grabbed his shoulder and held it firmly in place, snatching away the can of paint. "I'm afraid I didn't make myself clear," he growled, "go find something else to do!" Once the kid left, he stared at the can of paint blankly for a moment. It was something his sixteen year old self had done often, tagging trees. He was fairly sure that there was one that still had the words "D+C Forever" carved into it. Shaking his head, he walked off.

So, the kid found himself making an alliance—his sister, Sierra, Grant, and Grace. His old man be damned, he was going to be a fun summer and he planned on nothing short of winning the million dollars. Where his father had failed, he would succeed.

Walking back to the cabins, Duncan kicked the dirt as he went. Not looking up, he fell backwards when he ran into Courtney. "Sorry," he mumbled as she helped him up. They had fallen out of touch after the show ended and he hadn't heard from anyone in years. Well, unless you counted the cheesy Christmas cards Geoff and Bridgette sent every year.

She was still in contact with Geoff and Bridgette, but that amounted to little more than the occasional phone conversation or dinner party. Inwardly rolling her eyes at the thought, she wondered when Geoff would stop with the partying. "It's alright," she murmured. Noticing the spray paint in his hand, she smirked. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" He simply grinned.

They stood in silence, each eyeing the changes in the other. He was no longer the mohawked delinquent he once had been. Remarkably grown, Duncan was poised and alert. Similarly, she looked like she was supposed to—calm and collected, ever the charming Washingtonian lawyer.

Trent's fist was clenched as he glared at his old nemesis. His arm wrapped around his wife's waist, he rested his head on her shoulder protectively. Heather sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere fast. They were, naturally, angry and she was willing to oblige their anger.

"I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. Her sixteen year old self had been a ruthless bitch and she had made many an enemy for it. After spending a few years in prison, she somehow run into Noah, who provided a comforting arm to cry on and she had genuinely turned over a new leaf. But old grudges died hard and her countless apologies would be in vain, at least for today.

Trent threw his hands in the air. "You're _sorry_? You're _sorry?_ What the hell does that even _mean?_ My wife almost died as a result of your shit and you tell me that you're _sorry_?" He growled, infuriated. Many things were forgivable, condonable. But anything that happened to his wife was neither.

After the 'campers' had gagged down their dinner, Chris herded them back to the beach. Kicking the loose sand, he smirked coolly. "I have the distinct pleasure of announcing the teams. The following people will be on the Cowardly Lions: Andrew, Melissa, Ryder, Jessica, Kevin, Alexis, Grace, Grant, Sarah, Conrad, and Brett. And on the Lousy Tigers, we have: Wyatt, Dani, Hanna, Carly, Frantz, Sierra, Ryan, Nicole, Matt, Alyssa, and Jack. Cabins are assigned by team and gender. As for your parents, they will be staying in the main lodge, which we have constructed. Rooms are as follows: Cody and Beth, Ezekiel and Eva, Trent and Gwen, Noah and Heather, Geoff and Bridgette, Katie and Justin, Tyler and Lindsay, Owen and Izzy, Harold and Sadie, DJ and Leshawna, and," he smirked evilly, "Courtney and Duncan. See you all tomorrow."

**Liked it? Hated it? Review!**


End file.
